Peanuts!
by LoveTwiGirl
Summary: Jacob Black goes to the movies, not knowing what and who lurks in the shadows... T rated just in case. Includes Emmett, fanfic authors, a titanium bat and more! R&R. JUST A JOKE!


**This story was inspired, from a very funny poll from CullensROK4eva25 and a conversation with her. It's just a little one-shot, I made for fun. And I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jacob Black sat unknowingly, watching a movie, in the cinema. His arms crossed, and eyes fixed on the movie. It was a very good movie, and he didn't want ANYONE to disturb him. He wouldn't even care, if Bella came and kissed him- or maybe he would care. But Bella was deeply in love.

_With __Edward Cullen__. _Jacob thought, with disgust and a sneer.

He heard two people sitting behind him, on the red chairs, about 15 minutes into the movie. He was a bit surprised, that anyone would sit behind him- and he thought they were rather stupid, coming 15 minutes into the movie. He was tall,- and scary to most people- so they would have some trouble watching the movie. He heard the two people, sitting behind him, whispering to each other. From the tone of their voices, he guessed that they were girls.

''Hand me one of the bags.'' One of them whispered.

''Here. Don't start before me.'' The other whispered.

''I wont.'' The first giggled. ''Ready?'' She asked. Jacob frowned, but didn't say anything- he was curious, but also intently intersted in the movie.

What Jacob didn't know, was, that these two girls were the amazing, brilliant, wonderful, funny, intelligent, fantastic writers; CullensROK4eva25 and LoveTwiGirl! And they were armed- with peanuts! And they despised him- Jacob the-stinking-dog-who-seriously-needs-to-take-a-shower-and-stay-the-hell-away-from-Bella-Swan-and-Edward-Cullen-and-the-rest-of-the-wonderful-perfect-beautiful-Cullens Black (phew, try saying that three times, really, really, really fast).

They sat, ready, aiming the peanuts,- ten or so more bags beside them. They glanced at each other, took in a deep breath, held back a giggle and THREW the peanuts at Jacob, as hard as possible.

''What the fuck!?'' Jacob Black exclaimed. He looked behind him, to see two girls sitting there, eating peanuts, while watching the movie, very intently. He shrugged, and turned his attention back to the movie, just to have something thrown at him, again. ''Hey!'' He turned to the girls.

''Shut up, we're trying to watch the movie.'' LoveTwiGirl said, staring at Jacob Black, with annoys- holding back her amusement.

''Oh, sorry.'' Jacob turned back to the movie. He heard snickers, and AGAIN was hit by something. He could smell salt in his hair. He sniffed a bit more, and caught the smell of peanuts.

''Stop with all that sniffing. If you're sick, then go home.'' CullensROK4eva25 said to him.

''Then stop throwing peanuts at me!'' Jacob exclaimed, and got shushed by half of the people in the cinema.

''Us?'' Both of the fantastic writers asked, with fake shock, which Jacob thought was real.

''How could you think that? We're just trying to have a nice time in the movies. I'm deeply hurt.'' LoveTwiGirl said, with a small sniff.

''I'm sorry, I just thought it was you two.'' Jacob said, scared to death, that she was going to start crying.

''Just because we're sitting behind you?'' CullensROK4eva25 huffed.

''Sorry.'' Jacob mumbled, and turned to the movie again.

Not even one second later, was he bombarded with peanuts. He growled loudly,- like a really annoying dog- and was about to turn, when people hushed him, because of his growl- which weren't in the LEAST bit like Edward Cullens sexy growl. He sighed, deeply, as more and more peanuts were thrown at him. If it didn't stop, he would morph into a werewolf. The snickers and giggles just irritated him further.

''Stop it!'' Jacob yelled, turning to the girls, when he was practically buried in peanuts, to the waist.

''Shut up, and watch the movie!'' Someone from the cinema said.

''I'm sitting in peanuts to the waist, because of those two girls!'' Jacob defended.

''Leave them alone, dog.'' Another person from the cinema said.

''Why is everyone against me!?'' Jacob growled.

Suddenly the people in the cinema rose, and walked over to Jacob. He looked at them with confusion, and noticed, that there was many more girls, then boys. And all of them had something in their hands. Peanuts, popcorn, toasters, bats of wood and much more heavier things. Jacob heard the door open, and in came- the one and only!- Emmett Cullen. He had a fancy red pillow in his hands, with a titanium bat on it. He kneeled before LoveTwiGirl, whom took the bat, with a smile.

Emmett bowed at the group, winked at the ones whom were huge fans of him, making them swoon or/and giggle. Emmett the almost-as-handsome-as-Edward-Cullen-but-not-really-as-handsome-because-no-one-is-as-handsome-intelligent-perfect-_sexy_-and-hot-as-Edward-Cullen Cullen, smirked at Jacob Black, scaring him, then walked out of the cinema.

''What's going on?'' Jacob Black asked, shaking a bit.

''You stepped into the wrong cinema, dog.'' A person deeply in the crowd said.

''CullensROK4eva25, would you like to do the honor?'' LoveTwiGirl asked, kneeling and holding out the bat.

''Thank you.'' CullensROK4eva25 said, grinning, while taking the bat. She then turned to Jacob Black, walking over to him, gracefully.

''W-w-what d-did I-I-I d-do?'' He asked, still shaking and still buried in peanuts.

''Many things, Jacob Black, many things.'' LoveTwiGirl said. Jacob Black still hadn't figured out, that all of the people in the cinema, were people from Fanfiction.

''W-w-why a-a-are y-you d-d-doing t-this?'' Jacob asked.

All of the people flashed a shiny silver badge, with beautiful script on it. Jacob read the badges, who all had the same thing written on it, and terror filled him. On the badges there stood on all of them:

_Team Edward._

''Oh, no.'' He breathed.

''Oh, yes.'' LoveTwiGirl said.

* * *

**Got a little scary in the end, huh?**

**Review!**


End file.
